Reno Jones (Old West, Hero Datafile)
RENO JONES Reno Jones was the son of a cook employed on a plantation in Georgia, and he befriended the master's son Richard Cassidy when they were both children, although Cassidy came to think of Reno as less of a friend when they grew older. When the Civil War broke out, Reno refused to take up arms, feeling that no matter which side he fought for would set him against his people, and instead remained at the plantation. However, the war eventually reached the plantation, and Union soldiers killed Mr. Cassidy and took Reno's lover, Rachel. Reno was furious, and joined the Confederacy to have revenge. When the war finally ended he returned to the plantation where he found Richard Cassidy. He told him what had happened to Rachel, and they decided to ride together and find her. Jones retells the story as such: "...as we grew older he didn't pay me any more mind than he did any of the other house slaves. And then the War broke out. The Ol' Massa died during the War and when his son come back home, there wasn't much left but the house. No good reason for him to stay. Me neither. We did ride out together. Some of our memories of being boys together resurfaced. For awhile, it was all right…" Reno and Cassidy, in the meantime known as the “Gunhaws” were travelling to a Cheyenne village at Medicine Creek, they were set upon by Captain Warren Worth of the U.S. Cavalry, who was on his was to exterminate the village. He took them both prisoner under suspicion of selling rifles to the Cheyenne. When the cavalry descended upon the village to massacre it, Reno broke free to try and warn the people, but the cavalry caught up to him. After wiping out the village, they brought Reno and the surviving Cheyenne to Fort Mitchell to be jailed. In jail, Reno learned from the Cheyenne that Rachel had been living in the village, but was likely killed during the massacre. Captain Worth set Reno free on the condition that he left the territory immediately, but Reno set out to find Cassidy, who had fallen into the clutches of the Cheyenne warrior Grey Fox. Jones was captured by a Cheyenne scouting party and brought to Grey Fox's camp, where he saw Cassidy in a pen, pitted against a grizzly bear. Reno leaped into the pen to save Cassidy, and slew the grizzly with a knife, even though his hands were tied. Before Grey Fox could deal with Reno, his gun runner Reverend Graves appeared, and asked Grey Fox to turn Reno over to him to help him build a new church. Grey Fox did so, and Reno was forced to ride aboard Graves' wagon. Along the way, he witnessed Graves meeting with the U.S. Cavalry, who he directed to Grey Fox's camp, intending them to wipe each other out. Jones managed to overpower Graves and took a horse back to the camp, where he warned Grey Fox just in time. He then ran into Cassidy, still weary after the trials Grey Fox had put him through, and got him to a horse, when Reverend Graves appeared again. When Graves took a shot at Reno, Cassidy fired back and killed him. Returning to the camp, they found the cavalry victorious, but Reno was shocked to see Grey Fox riding away with Rachel. Reno was about to set after them, when Cassidy struck him from behind, knowing that Rachel wanted things this way. Reno was furious when he came to, and drew on Cassidy. He fired off a wild shot, not wanting to hurt his friend, but at the same time, a rifle shot from Grey Fox seemingly killed Cassidy. Reno thought he had done it. Captain Worth accused Reno of Cassidy's murder, and Reno was forced to go on the run. Grey Fox ambushed Reno, attempting to kill him so that Rachel would forget about him, but Reno slew Grey Fox in battle, unfortunately before he could learn where Rachel was. Now wanted for murder, there was nothing for Reno to do but ride. Ten years later Reno had married a woman named Mary instead, settling down in Wonderment, Montana to raise their son Cass. Reno had heard that Clay Riley was going to set the masked gang on the town in order to drive out the inhabitants. Reno then gathered a who's who of outlaw legends to defend the town including the Rawhide Kid, Two-Gun Kid, Caleb Hammer, Gunhawk, Kid Colt, Outlaw Kid, and Red Wolf. Believed killed in an early skirmish, Reno secretly became the Phantom Rider and in the final battle slew Clay Riley and faced off against Kid Cassidy, who was now the leader of the Nightriders, each recognizing the other, before Reno slew his former friend. Reno Jones was a skilled horse rider, and could win at rodeos with his skills. He was also an expert gunfighter. He used both pistols and rifles, but usually wielded a buffalo gun during his search for Rachel Brown. The buffalo gun had a powerful kick, but could shoot further than any other conventional weapon of the time. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D10, Team D8 Distinctions Buffalo Hunter, Framed for Murder, Strong as a Bear Power Sets BLACK GUNHAWK Enhanced Accuracy D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Reflexes D6 SFX: Brawler. Step up or double your Combat Specialty for your next action, then step back to two dice at at –1 step for subsequent actions. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. SFX: Marksman. If a pool includes Weapon, you may replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. SFX: Rodeo Professional. Step up or double your Acrobatics Specialty for your next action, then step back to two dice at at –1 step for subsequent actions. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. SFX: Take a Punch. On a failed reaction roll, spend 1 PP to step back the effect die by –1 and add your physical stress die to your next action. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown a Black Gunhawk power to gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity or participate in a Transition Scene to recover. Limit: Tragic Past. When reminded of a past tragedy, step up mental or emotional stress to gain 1 PP. RENO JONES’ ARSENAL Weapon D8 SFX: Buffalo Gun. Against a single target, step up or double Weapon. Step back the highest die in your pool by –1 and use an additional dice for your total. SFX: Hidden Knife. Add a D6 Hidden Weapon asset to your next roll, then shutdown this SFX. Recover by taking a action against the doom pool. SFX: Smoking Gun. Step up or double your Weapon die for one action. After that action, step back Weapon. Activate an opportunity to recover. Limit: Out of Bullets. Shut down Weapon to gain 1 PP. Recover by taking a action against the doom pool. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Reno Jones’ Arsenal power or SFX to gain 1 PP. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Master D10, Covert Rookie D6, Menace Expert D8, Tech Rookie D6, Wilderness Expert D8 Milestones ON THE RUN 1 XP When you use trickery or disguise to avoid conflict with the law, or racial bias. 3 XP When you have to skip town due to lawmen or racists hot on your heels. 10 XP When you manage to clear your name, or finally find a place to settle down. RACHEL 1 XP When you inquire about information where to look for Rachel. 3 XP When you are prevented from being reunited with Rachel, or miss her by chance. 10 XP When you are finally reunited with Rachel, or choose to give up your search. Nightriders Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Old West Category:Gunhawks